


Five Acts

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments in Remus' young life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Acts

The summer before Remus went to Hogwarts, his father, looking dreadfully embarrassed, sat down with him and talked to him about sex.

"I don't know if you've had any of, er, those urges yet," he said, looking anywhere and everywhere but at Remus, "but when you do, it's better to, ah, 'walk the dog' instead of doing anything with a girl at this point. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"I will, Dad," Remus promised. "Girls are horrible anyway."

His father laughed softly. "You'll change your mind about that, sooner or later."

Then he taught Remus the _Construere_ charm, just in case.

* * *

  


It was actually not until autumn of his second year that Remus had his first wet dream. He woke up flushed, his thighs sticky – he preferred to sleep without pajamas, although he only took them off when his bed curtains were safely closed, and put them on again before venturing out – and surreptitiously wiped himself off on the sheets. He hoped that the house elves would take care of washing them, since his cleaning charms were not very effective.

The stained sheets were less of a concern, however, than what he remembered of the dream that had caused them. Even with the bed curtains safely closed, Remus's face burned at the memory. He'd been dreaming about another boy. He was sure of that, although the face melted in his mind as he tried to recall who it might have been. The image of the boy's naked body, though, with its hard prick, was impossible to forget.

Remus pulled the pillow over his head and burrowed deeper into his covers. Bad enough that he was a werewolf; did he have to turn out to be a poof on top of it?

* * *

  


Peter and James and Sirius talked about girls all the time in fifth year, whenever they weren't revising for their O.W.L.s and sometimes when they should have been. Peter spoke of them longingly, James confidently, Sirius salaciously. Remus listened and smiled and said nothing except, "I'm a prefect, I don't have time to worry about birds right now."

"Better luck next year, eh?" Sirius joked, clapping Remus on the shoulder.

Remus managed to summon up a smile. "Maybe."

He had decided that he was ninety percent sure that he was queer. Not that he didn't like girls as _people_ , he just wasn't very interested in having sex with any of them, although he'd kissed Pamela Haworth under the Quidditch stands last month to see how it would feel. It would certainly never do to admit to his friends who it was he really liked.

* * *

  


Rather to Remus's surprise, James was named Head Boy for their seventh year. Lily Evans was Head Girl, and she and James started spending a lot of time together. Peter was seeing Veronica Oakhallow, a Hufflepuff with whom he studied both in Potions and Charms, and so Remus and Sirius were thrown back on each other's company.

Not that Remus minded hanging out with Sirius, even though he had to be very careful not to give himself away. He caught himself more than once staring at the vee of skin at Sirius's throat and wondering what it would taste like.

He was so concerned to keep his own feelings hidden that it came as a complete shock to him the day that Sirius said calmly, "I'm going to kiss you, Moony," and did so.

* * *

  


They didn't tell anyone until just after James and Lily officially announced their engagement.

"Now that _I'm_ settling down," James said one night, "we should really work on finding the rest of you nice girls, too."

"I'm quite happy as I am, thank you," said Peter with a grin.

"'Course you are, different bird every month. Who is it now, Sandra?" Sirius elbowed Peter in the ribs. "Is she a _nice_ girl?"

"Yeah, Sandra," Peter said a little sheepishly, ignoring the second question.

James shook his head. "I don't know how you do it, Wormtail. But you, Sirius." He turned his head to look at Sirius speculatively. "Tall, good-looking bloke, golden tongue, from a good pureblood family, even if you're on the outs with them – I can't believe that you don't have the girls lining up outside your door."

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, and Remus nodded to let Sirius know that it was all right. They'd known they'd have to do this eventually.

"I don't want to have girls lining up for me, Prongs." Sirius's voice was quiet as he reached out and took Remus's hand in his. "I want a bloke. I want Remus, and I have him."

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wrote just for me.


End file.
